Harry Potter and the ixidors will
by Zeus Mc Daniels
Summary: Hagan reviews pero no flames !


El comienzo de la realidad  
  
Nuestra historia comienza un martes en el número 4 de Privet Drive como a eso de las 8:00 PM, donde encontramos a Harry que despertaba de una larga siesta, al despertar notó que hedwig tenía una carta anudada a su delgada pata, al verla de un salto Harry se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana a tomarla para así poder leerla:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Privet Drive numero 4 habitación del gordo primo Dudley  
  
Suyo atentamente, Prof. Dumbledore Director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería  
  
Estimado señor Potter,  
  
Está usted invitado a la ceremonia de selección de Hogwarts el 1ro de Septiembre como prefecto de la casa Gryffindor nuestras felicitaciones por haber logrado este cargo en su casa gracias a los desempeños que han tenido mucha connotación durante su carrera en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry al leer esto quedó pasmado y muy alegre con la noticia, aunque se preguntaba si podría ser tan buen prefecto como Hermione, y por qué lo habrán elegido a él; se preparó para bajar a cenar y se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que los Dursley le habían preparado una fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños.  
  
- Hola, Harry. espero que te guste esta humilde reunión que te hemos preparado- dijo tío Vernon.  
  
Harry notó que su tío tenía cara de susto, será porque sabe que a esta edad se puede hacer magia fuera del colegio?, a Harry no le importaba sólo pensaba en que por primera vez los Dursley hacían algo por él. Y no se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea de que iba a ser prefecto.  
  
La casa estaba muy adornada, lo más impresionante era que por primera vez en diecisiete años de su vida a Harry le daban un regalo y lo mejor era que el regalo se lo entregó nada más y nada menos que su regordete y asqueroso grasiento y cara de cochino primo Dudley el cual como Harry lo suponía había abierto el regalo y visto lo que era, para su sorpresa Harry encontró dentro de la envoltura una camisa y un pantalón, para Harry esto era más que oro sobre todo si provenía de los Dursley.  
  
¡Gracias!- dijo Harry estirando los brazos para dar una especie de abrazo a su tío Vernon.  
  
- ¿Veo que te ha gustado eh? Gruñó tío Vernon que tenia el poblado bigote mojado en leche.  
  
Se escuchó el crujido de la escalera y era tía Petunia que bajaba con un pastel en sus manos y una sonrisa muy pero muy falsa.  
  
- Veo que has abierto tu regalo, espero que te guste.- Colocó el pastel sobre la mesa y volteó la mirada a Dudley e hizo una especie de saña con la ceja a lo cual Harry siquiera se molestó en detallar. Aunado a esto Dudley subió corriendo por las escaleras y entro a su alcoba, cerrando de golpe la puerta, lo que causo un gran estruendo en la casa. - Los invitados están por llegar, por qué no subes a cambiarte para que te vean con algo de decencia por lo menos.  
  
Harry no tuvo ningún tipo de gesto grosero sólo aceptó la propuesta de su tía Petunia y subió a su alcoba, cerró la puerta y las luces estaban completamente apagadas, al voltear sintió un mareo y la sensación de un desmayo; junto con esto vino una voz, una voz gruesa y muy profunda que Harry oía a lo lejos y la voz le decía:  
  
Harry Potter, tu destino ya está  
escrito en mis manos con tu sangre  
y tus días contados. la muerte está  
acechándote y los tres hermanos se revelaran ante ti como tus antecesores.  
  
Las imágenes se confundían en la cabeza del pobre Potter muchos colores, rayas y una cara como de una bestia que cada segundo se transformaba en persona y luego volvía a su forma animal, pero Harry no la conocía; las gotas de sudor frío rondaban por toda su cara y el color de sus ojos había cambiado a gris.  
  
Por suerte para Harry su primo había entrado en la alcoba, de seguro para hurtar su nuevo regalo; y al ver a su primo en esas condiciones lo único que hizo fue gritar lo cual sacó a Harry de un solo golpe de su trance; cuando Harry despertó se encontró tirado sobre el piso con los brazos abiertos boca arriba como crucificado y no se podía mover, intentó liberarse con toda su fuerza y comenzó a gritar hasta que se soltó, cuando lo logró observó hacia la ventana y presenció un ave de color negro y con algunas plumas plateadas y los ojos azules que voló hacia él del susto salió corriendo de la alcoba empujando a su primo y esto provocó que se cayera casi haciendo un terremoto pero si logró un ruido muy fuerte, Dudley salió corriendo tras él gritando - Te voy a matar maldito enano Potter - y cuando llegaron a las escaleras Dudley empujo a Harry e hizo que rodara más o menos dos escalones haciendo enfurecer a harry quien susurró Levittate, esto hizo que harry empezara a flotar en el aire causándole pavor a su primo con cuerpo de marrano que salio corriendo por las escaleras gritando por ayuda harry se lanzó por las escaleras apenas las puntas de sus pies rozando el piso y se encontró con sus dos amargados tíos en el primer escalón con una cara de castigo seguro.  
  
Estás casti .- gruño Vernon .  
  
- No lo creo. - dijo Harry con voz muy decidida. Se elevó más alto tocando la calva de tío Vernon con los pies luego paso por detrás de ellos y volvió al suelo, abrió la compuerta de la alacena debajo de las escaleras y sacó sus cosas; salio corriendo abrió la puerta y salio a la calle donde le dio otro trance un poco más soportable, esta vez la voz decía:  
  
Si sigues por ese camino tu muerte Será irrefutable y el secreto de tu vida será borrado de tu memoria todo tu destino está hecho a mi voluntad. y es mejor que algunos de los sueños no se realicen.  
  
En esta segunda vez Harry se dio cuenta de que todas las palabras dichas en su mente estaban estructuradas en párcel.  
  
Harry salió corriendo hacia el parque donde se quedó toda la noche esperando que algún alma solitaria de algún mago apareciera y le diera auxilio.A lo cual el subconsciente de Harry tenía la respuesta nadie sabe por qué ni cómo sólo . lo sabía .  
  
Al cabo de todo un dia de solitaria espera Harry logro visualizar una sombra en el suelo y al ver hacia el cielo fue la imagen más grata para Harry en aquel momento. 


End file.
